


Just Give It Time

by hunni218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Singer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni218/pseuds/hunni218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are as stubborn as each other, they just need help to see that they should be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give It Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was only going to write a short story, but it seemed to get longer, I hope you enjoy it :)

Dean would probably describe himself as the adorable older brother of Sam, who loved his 'baby' his 67 Impala, enjoyed a cold beer and long walks on the beach, who happened to find himself on the other side of the bar at The Roadhouse one friday evening, after Ellen's bartender had gone off sick. He didn't mind, after all it was practically his second home since he went there most nights to have a drink and catch up with his friends, so he was happy to help. After covering a couple more shifts Ellen eventually offered him weekend work which he accepted since he could do with the extra money and it meant he could still work at Singers Auto Repairs.

Dean enjoyed working at The Roadhouse he got to know the regulars, he would make small talk whilst serving drinks and clearing tables and occasionally would set up the stage for the local bands to play. When it was quiet Dean would grab his own guitar, step on to the stage and entertain them all with a few songs.

Dean and Cas spent most of their free time together, when they weren't at The Roadhouse they would often stay over at each other's and more often than not Cas would crash on the sofa after a late night spent with Dean going through his movie collection. They would sit for hours comfortable in each others company and when Sam would come home he'd notice the looks and touches that passed between them.  
Sam and Castiel would meet up with their friends, Benny, Andrea, Charlie, they often looked forward to the nights when Dean would perform. As the months went past Charlie had begun to notice that when Dean sung his eyes would end up resting on Castiel as if no one else was in the room but just him and Cas, they would lock eyes and Charlie would sit watching the two of them and noticed the exchanges of looks between them. Castiel suddenly realized she'd caught him staring and she wiggled her eyebrows, Castiel looked away blushing furiously.

"Seriously Charlie your imagining things, for starters Cas is my best friend........" Dean averted his eyes and could feel the heat rising as he blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, "your totally hot best friend who you can't take your eyes off, Sam said you'd deny it" Dean's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish "woah, w..w.whaa....t as he took in what Charlie said, "it's gonna be okay Dean" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

It was another quiet night, it had been pouring with rain which had kept most customers away. Sam and Cas were already sat at their regular spot waiting for Charlie to arrive. "Whats up bitches?" Charlie grinned as she made her way over to sit down next to Cas. As it was so quiet Dean decided to sing and so grabbed his guitar and made his way up to the mike. They whooped and cheered as he took to the stage, but as he sang he glanced over at Castiel who looked worried. Dean finished the song and joined them at the table and took a seat next to Cas.  
Cas took a sip of his beer then spoke "that was great Dean", "thanks but you looked distracted is something wrong?" Dean was concerned. "Well" Cas began, "I was going to tell you sooner, but I thought I'd wait till Charlie got here, I've been offered the job, the one I applied for a couple of months ago at the newspaper, I'll be moving in a week's time".  
"Woah Cas, man that's great news, isn't it Dean?" Sam waited for Dean to respond. "What? hey yeah, yeah, o..of course it is its great news I'm really pleased for you Cas I just didn't realize you'd be going so soon but yeah that's great" Dean patted Cas on his back but looked anywhere but at Cas and Sam gave Dean his best bitchface. Dean glared back.  
"Well we should be celebrating, drinks on me!!!" Charlie enthusiastically announced. 

Once back home Dean was shattered and as he lay his head down on his pillow, and closed his eyes all he could see was the image of a man with black messy hair and startling blue eyes staring back at him. Dean groaned as it dawned on him that whenever he tried to sleep all he could see was Castiels face.

He dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink of water, as he entered the kitchen he saw Sam sat at the table on his laptop. Sam looked up "Hey Dean, can't sleep huh?" Dean reached for a glass and turned on the tap "Yeah something like that". He gulped down the drink and put the glass down. "So why are you still up?" asked Dean, "I'm just finishing up some stuff for work, there.....done!" Sam closed the laptop. "you alright Dean?"

"Yeah......yeah I.I..I'm just peachy". 

Dean pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, he pinched the top of his nose, then rubbed his hand down his face. Sam took a deep breath "Do you wanna talk about him...I mean...it?" Dean frowned "What? no it's got nothing to do with Cas..." Sam raised his eyebrows, "okay....okay....it's got everything to do with him, what am I going to do Sam? he's leaving and there's not a damm thing I can do to stop him".  
"Really Dean, why would he stay? you practically forced him to apply in the first place and when he found out he got it you told him how happy you were for him".

Sam looked at Dean with a puzzled look on his face, he was finally going to get Dean to say it out loud "Come on I mean why do you want him to stay Dean?" If looks could kill Sam would be dead by now, Dean hated talking about his feelings. "I don't....I just don't want him to go alright!" Dean dropped his head to the table and groaned and sighed heavily, "I, Dean Winchester am fucked alright, I need him Sammy, I admit it okay, I need him more than I've ever needed anyone I...........I I love him". Dean dropped his face into his hands.

Sam grinned and laughed "well that was quick, I thought you were gonna evade the obvious but you got straight to the point" Dean whipped up his head and glared. Sam knew how hard it was for Dean to express his feelings for anyone but if Sam wouldn't help his brother no-one else would "So....soo tell him!" "Sam for someone so smart you are dumb sometimes, I'm not gonna tell him" Dean was getting annoyed. "Why the hell not? you hang out all the time, you already have eye sex the way you look at each other and how many people assume your a couple already? besides I know he's in love with you, Charlie told me". Dean blushed and smirked, "She did?" "Yes Dean, she did". But Deans face fell again "Then why is he leaving?" Sam sighed in despair. 

Castiel had boxed up most of his stuff, he looked around his apartment, it looked bare, one of the last few bits that still needed to be packed was a photo on his bedside table. He walked over and picked up the picture of him and Dean taken at a family party a few years back. He smiled sadly. He always thought that maybe just maybe they could be more than friends, he'd told his best friend Charlie how he felt, she had told him he had to fess up and tell him, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, she told him they were as stubborn as each other and if he didn't say something soon he'd regret it. But the time was never right and then the job came up and Dean was encouraging him to take it and Cas took that as a sign that Dean very obviously didn't feel the same.

It had been two weeks since Cas had left, he and Dean had text each other and called as often as they could but neither had the guts to say how much they missed each other and while Castiel threw himself into his work Dean was wallowing in self pity. Sam went to see him at work and had told him if he didn't pull himself together he'd leave too. Dean wasn't amused and threw his spanner across the garage and kicked the tool box which was lying on the ground.  
"Bitch" Dean mumbled thinking Sam didn't hear him as Sam turned to leave "Jerk" he yelled back and with that he left. "Dammit!" Dean sighed heavily.

A few months had quickly passed Cas was desperately miserable, he missed his friends, hated his job, hated his boss who was an arrogant arsehole, the apartment, the view and more than anything hated himself for being so stupid and alone. Charlie had had enough, between hearing it from Sam about Deans self pity and Cas refusing to talk about Dean. As for Deans job at The Roadhouse, he was still bartending and still got to sing but his choice of song had a lot to be desired, any more depressing and they'd be holding a wake thought Sam and told Charlie as much, "That's it, if we don't do something soon...."tell me about it". Charlie decided they would go visit Cas the next weekend they has free.

Charlie picked up Sam on the way, they set off early knowing it'd be a long journey. They planned to meet up at Gabriel's Cafe, it was just across the road from Castiels' workplace. It was late afternoon by the time they found it and saw Cas waiting for them outside.  
"Castiel, hey man it's great to see you" Sam hugged him and went to get their drinks. Charlie pulled Castiel into a hug then sat down. "We need to talk" said Charlie looking concerned.

"Castiel come on, you can't do this, your not happy, why don't we help you pack up and go back, talk to him, tell him!" Charlie pleaded "No Charlie.....I can't go back, Dean doesn't want me around anymore, if he did he wouldn't have wanted me to leave, he suggested I apply for it in the first place", Sam returned to their table. "That's not true" Sam said, "he told me he's in love with you" Charlie smiled and grabbed Castiels hand "See I knew it!! What have you got to lose?"  
Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "Aside from my dignity, if I go back I'll have to find another job and and a new place to live, what if..........." Sam shook his head "Geez Cas you sound just like Dean".

It was getting late so they went back to Castiels apartment so they could plan their next move.

Over the next few days Sam and Charlie's plan was coming together, they had phoned Ellen to explain what was happening and to get Deans work schedule. They had agreed that Sam would get in touch with his old work colleague Kevin about getting Cas work.

Several weeks had past and Castiel was nervously pacing up and down in Sam and Deans kitchen, the ticking of the clock breaking the silence. Sam came running down the stairs and saw Castiel he reached out and put his hand on Castiels shoulder "Cas, come on it'll be alright you just need to relax, Charlie's nearly ready and........" at that moment Charlie ran into the room. "Lets go" she exclaimed excitedly, "you ready to get your man?" Castiel nodded "Charlie do you think this is going to work?" 

They arrived at The Roadhouse, "right, remember the plan. Cas you go through the back and I'll meet you in the backroom, Sam knows to keep Dean distracted so he's gonna go and order drinks and watch out for Dean. Everything will be great, okay? Good let's go!!!"

Castiel walked across the crowded car park and snuck through the backdoor, as he walked into the back room he could feel his heart racing. He could hear the music playing and knew there was going to be a large crowd in tonight. As he waited for Charlie, he nervously ran his hand through his already messy hair. The door flung open and Charlie grinned "come on, your up next!!!".

The noise grew louder as he stood at the side of the stage, the bright lights shone and he tried to look out across to the bar to see if he could see Sam, he was talking to Dean and Ellen as they served people their drinks chatting away, Dean was obviously unaware of what was going on. Ellen sent Dean into the storeroom waiting for the right moment, making sure he couldn't hear or see what was going on.

The band stopped and the crowd clapped and cheered, the lead singer grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming, we have a special guest with us tonight so put your hands together and make him feel welcome", the audience cheered but Castiel froze, Charlie put her hand on his back and gave him a gentle push "go get him" and then started clapping. Cas walked on up to the mike aware of all eyes on him, his heart beating out of his chest and cheeks flushed. Sam watched Castiel, Ellen yelled for Dean to hurry up as he walked back behind the bar, he noticed the hush in the room but hadn't realised why and carried on serving the woman at the bar. As the guitar player began strumming the opening cords, he raised his head as Cas grabbed the microphone and said almost in a whisper "this one's for you Dean Winchester" and began to sing. Dean raised his head mouth gaping open.

"Well I felt it from the moment  
That you stepped into the light  
There was absolutely nothing I could do  
I'd be blessed or I'd be cursed  
For the rest of my life  
'Cause I knew that I was always going to love you"

Dean dropped the glass in his hand, spilling the drink, "I'm s-sorry, I-I'm-I-........" Ellen quickly stepped in "Dean it's okay I'll finish this, you go" Dean nodded "y-y-yeah huh, yeah sure".  
Dean's mouth went dry, he walked from the bar towards the stage not taking his eyes off Castiel. 

I'm going to love you til my dying day  
I'll be beside you when you're old and grey  
Just like the feelings that I feel right now  
I'm never going to go away

If you ever hit your head and  
You lost your memory  
So that every morning started life anew  
Well with every passing day  
I'd invent another way to show that  
I am always going to love you

Dean stood near the stage frozen to the spot, Cas.....his Cas was back and singing....not to anyone but me thought Dean.

I'm going to love you til my dying day  
I'll be beside you when you're old and grey  
Just like the feelings that I feel right now  
I'm never going to go away

From the picture perfect moments  
That I never want to end  
To the couch and tv kind of afternoons  
You're a light that's always shining  
And there's a million reasons why  
I know that I am always going to love you"

When Castiel finished the crowd cheered and Castiel blushed and lowered his head, "thank you, I...I'm gonna go..now" and he stepped down from the stage not looking where he was going and straight into Dean who was stood right in front of him.  
"Hello Dean" Cas looked straight at Dean with his piercing blue eyes searching Deans face for a reaction but couldn't read his expression, Dean reached out and nervously grabbed his hand, "Cas I-I don't know what to say" Cas suddenly panicked and pulled his hand out of Deans "l should probably go, I'm I-I'm sorry, this was a huge horrible mistake, I'm sorry" he turned and quickly walked away. Dean was stunned by it all and stood with his mouth open unsure what to do. As Cas got near the door to leave Sam grabbed him "hey, hey Cas what's going on? Where's Dean?"  
"I'm sorry Sam, this was a mistake I was right, I should never have come back" Cas was struggling to speak as the tears rolled down his face.  
Charlie saw Dean and Castiel exchange words and ran across the stage "Dean what the hell is going on? What the hell did you say to him?" Charlie shouted angrily.  
Dean ran up onto the stage, maybe this would be the only chance he had to put things right.

He grabbed the microphone "Cas I'm sorry please...........  
He began to sing "I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know"

Dean looked across in the direction he saw him go, praying that Castiel hadn't left already. His eyes fell on Sam with Cas and the relief swept over him.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"

Cas turned round with Sam both looking at Dean as he stood  
on the stage his eyes widening in shock.

"I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone"

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"

Sam grabbed Castiel and pushed him in front of him, "Come with me!! I am not letting you two leave till it's sorted"  
Sam waved at Charlie as she watched them walk back over.  
Charlie had hold of Dean ensuring he wasn't going anywhere.  
Charlie and Sam now stood with Cas and Dean facing each other both with embarrassment on their faces.  
Sam spoke first "Dean I think you've got something to say to Cas" Dean glanced at Sam then at Cas "Sam? Charlie? please it's okay, can you give us a minute?"  
Charlie nodded and took Sam's hand "Come on, these two need to talk and I could do with a drink". Castiel stepped back to watch them as they went over to the bar then turned to look back at Dean.

Dean took a deep breath "Cas I'm sorry, I fucked up I should never got you to apply, the job was everything you wanted and I just thought that you y'know.........I mean your Cas my best friend and god I've missed you..........but me I'm just not....." Dean was struggling trying to put into words everything he wanted to say "not what Dean??" Castiel interrupted, Dean looked down at his feet, feeling Castiels eyes boring into him "not good enough for you, I-I-I'm not good enough, you know what you want......"  
"Dean, I want you" Castiel interrupts "....and I-I just fuck stuff up, I just....." Dean stops speaking his eyes glistening as tears welled up, the words getting stuck in his throat. Castiel took Deans hand in his and placed his other hand cupping his face and gently raised his head up and looked into his eyes. "Dean I want you, I love you". Castiel smiled and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently on his.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are by Jon McLaughlin (I'm a huge fan) "I am always gonna love you" and Air Supply "I'm all out of love"


End file.
